Bed Time
by ShojoAngelxoxox
Summary: Mio can't sleep, so she stops by Cruz's place in the late night. Cruz x Mio lemon fanfic


Mio knocked on Cruz's door "Ooh Cruzz~! You in there?" The pinkette yelled.

A few seconds later Cruz opened the door, only to see Mio in a short pale pink nightgown with frilly lace sleeves "Mio, um, what are doing here this late?" He asked, scratching his head

"Well, I couldn't sleep, and Setsuna and Kuchinashi didn't answer their doors, so they must have been sleep..." Mio blushed slightly "I couldn't think of anyone else to go to other than you, Cruz."

"I'm flattered, I guess. But what do you want me to do?" Cruz asked politely

"I don't know. Can I just come in, please?" She pouted

"Of course," He opened the door wide as it could go and extended his arm "This is my place."

Mio walked in and smirked evilly behind Cruz's back. "Oh wow! It's so little!" Mio giggled

"My house?" Cruz asked, closing the door behind himself

"Yea, the dorms we live in at Simeon Tower are bigger than this!" She teased

"That's not very nice." The boy said under his breath. "And you haven't seen the whole thing anyway."

"I mean, it's still kinda cute." She smiled at the other "And why don't you show me then!"

"Alright. This is the living/dining room," He took a few steps over and leaned on a counter "And this is the kitchen."

"Where's the bathroom at, huh? Don't tell me you use an outhouse!" She fake gasped

"No," He took her hand and walked down a slim hallway and opened one of three doors "Here it is, right here."

"And how 'bout a bedroom? Or do you sleep on the couch?"

"No!" He opened the door at the end of the hall to reveal a small bedroom with a full sized bed, dresser and, desk. "See-" He's cut off when he feels Mio sliding up his chest

He looks behind himself and sees Mio's nose buried in his shirt "Mio?"

"Oh Cruz," She stops and looks up at him "I want you to-to take me..." She blushes

"What do you mean? Take you where?" the green haired boy asked, panicked

"You know what I mean~" She says as she slides her hands down into his pants

"M-Mio, w-what are you doing!?" Cruz asked as he struggled to get her off of him, then backs away from the little pink haired girl into his room

"Cruz~ Don't you like me?" She pouts

"Of-of course I like you Mio, but I-" The boy stops and takes a breath "I don't know."

"Don't you want me to do something about that though?" The little girl points down to his crotch

"What are you talking about," He trails off when he see the bulge in his pajama pants "Oh my."

"Please, Cruz. Lemme help you, please~" The pink haired girl started walking towards the green haired boy, then clanged to his shirt

Mio, I don't know what to say..." He looked down into her big pink eyes

"Don't say anything, Cruz." She sat him down on the bed and unbuttons his shirt as she goes down on him

"Mio, what are you doing?" He asked nervously

The other didn't reply, she just continued down. she put her in his pant and slowly stroked his semi-hard cock.

"M-Mio..." The boy gasped

"Does it... feel good?" She asked looking up at him

"Y-yea, actually it does..." His face was as bright as a tomato

"That's good." Mio pull his pants down, revealing Cruz's hard penis. "Oh wow. I've never seen a penis before, it looks funny." She said as began to lick the tip of his penis.

Cruz got chills all down his spine "Mio..." He placed one of his hands on the other's head, pushing her down, making her take his whole cock in her mouth. She got the point and started moving up and down on his shaft.

"Ngh... Mio, I'm going to cum." He said, with his hand still on her head

She looked up at him and continued to blow him. She wasn't exactly sure what the term 'cum' meant because sex really was a new thing for her and she only knew things she heard from other people (Setsuna, Kuchinashi, even Riru!).

"M-Mio!" Cruz shouted as he came into her mouth. Mio pulled away, with the taste of salt and something else couldn't put her finger on in her mouth. She let the cum drip her mouth onto her flat breast and her nightgown.

"I'm sorry, Mio. I-I didn't mean to." Cruz said, looking guilty

"I don't mind." The pink haired girl shrugged. She then stood up and let her nightdress slide down her petite body and stepped out of the dress. She was extremely flat-chested but her waist was small, she stood at what looked to be 4'8 and weigh probably only 70-something pounds, which is pretty small for a 13 year old.

The only thing Mio still had on was her panties, and they were soaked. She swallowed any cum still in her mouth and sat on the bed next to Cruz "Do you wanna continue?" She asked him

"Depends, do you?"

"Of course I do, Cruz." She smiled shyly

"Alright." He pinned her down to the bed while kissing her soft lips, the embrace lasted a few seconds before Cruz slid her pantie down her silky legs and tossed them to the floor. He look back up at the other after staring at her plump, wet pussy, she was blushing hard (Her face was pink as her clit)

"W-what do you think?" The pinkette asked as she wrapped her arms around Cruz's neck

"It's... pretty." The boy said, making the other giggle slightly. "I'm gonna put it now, you ready?"

"Mh-hmm, I'm ready, Cruz." She said, biting her lip

Cruz slowly slides the head into tight, wet pussy

"Ngh~" The young girl moaned quietly

"Are you alright, Mio?"

"Y-yea, don't worry about me." Her arms got tighter around his neck as he continued to enter her. He got all way in and stopped to ask

"What now?"

"I don't know! Start moving, I-I guess." The girl answered

"Oh, okay." He moves his shaft in and out of her, slowly. Whenever he would stop in her, he could feel her tight, wet walls throbbing around his cock. He kept moving faster in her, making moan.

"C-Cruz, please don't stop~" The pink haired girl begged

"O-of course not, Mio." He assured her

His thrusts slowed down a bit but, got harder. Which made Mio sink her nails into Cruz's back.

"Ggh." Cruz grunted as her nails pierced his back

"S-sorry, Cruz~" Mio released her nails from his back, they went right back as he went deep into her

"C-Cruz~!" Mio moaned out loud, she didn't know how much more she could take

"Mio, I think I'm gonna cum soon." The boy told her

"Me too, Cruz~" She smiled "I can't wait." She said quietly

Cruz continued to move in and out of her until neither of them could take it.

"M-Mio I'm cumming!" the young boy announced, throwing his head back

"Cruz~!" She called out his name and arched her back as she came

Cruz released in Mio's tight pussy, then pulled out "Aah~" He fell over, lying next to her.

Mio felt his warm cream inside of her and dripping out too. She panted heavily, trying hard to catch her breath

"Mio?" Cruz said hoarsely

"Hmm?" Mio looked over at him

"Can you sleep now?"

Mio giggled "Yea, definitely."

"Well, good night then, Mio." He gave her a peck on the lips and turned the lights out

"Night, Cruz~" She said as she cuddled next to him


End file.
